


Vee

by kristsune



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, bounty hunters and clones would so get a long, fun and such, fun times at 79s, relaxing and drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 00:11:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14123895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/pseuds/kristsune
Summary: Vee stops by 79's a fun time is had by all.





	Vee

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tatterwitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatterwitch/gifts).



> Just a little thing I wanted to write for Ris for their birthday. Their bounty hunter Vee visiting 79's. Figured I would make this full of OCs  
> Killer belongs to [ Jesse](http://thebisexualmandalorian.tumblr.com/)  
> Teska belongs to [subtropicalstenella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/subtropicalStenella/pseuds/subtropicalStenella)

Stick and Poke where having drinks with what felt like half the 501st at 79’s. There was a commotion at the door, then they noticed the crowd splitting to allow someone smaller than themselves through. Whoever they were, they were coming right towards their table.

When the short visitor made it through, the entire table erupted in cheers, a mix of “Vee!” and general exclamation. She snagged Hardcase’s drink from him, and took a swig before handing it back. Everyone laughed, including Hardcase, who indicated to Teska with a smile, to bring another round. 

Vee ruffled Killer’s hair, before sitting next to a space between him and Stick. 

“What are you doing here? I thought you were still in the outer rim?” Killer asked as he straightened his hair with a smile.

Teska dropped off their drinks with a wink, Vee thanked her with a smirk. “Got an easy job right here on Coruscant. High paying too.” She was okay with telling them about her marks; she  _ trusted _ them, they wouldn’t say a word about any of her assignments. It didn’t hurt that the job was already done, creds already in her pocket.

“How long are you here for?” Poke asked. 

Vee took a swig of her drink, “Only ‘til tomorrow. Gotta head back out for the next job. Not leaving until later in the day though.” 

Stick gave a wicked grin, “Meaning you can stay for more drinks?”

“Fucking hells yes I can.” Vee grinned back at him.

“Another round for the table! On us!” Stick yelled to loud cheering.

After it died down, Vee’s forehead wrinkled, “Wait, you don’t you get drinks for free?”

Stick’s smile got even wider. “Free drinks are free drinks right?”

Vee laughed and punched him in the shoulder. “Fuckin’ right they are!” 

They laughed and talked into the night, glad they could enjoy each other’s company, that they were all alive for another day. 


End file.
